Like Children in the Dark
by IlliteracyApproves
Summary: The Black Dragonflight digs its claws deeper into mortal affairs as the world changes around them. Cindaria has infiltrated the highest circles in the Elven Kingdom of Quel'thalas to protect her home and the flight inside the Kingdom. Not knowing there is a greater role reserved for her in the order of things. (Rated M. Dark/Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Angst)


There is no emotion only

**Darkness**

Through darkness I gain

**Insight**

Through insight I gain

**Control**

Through control I gain

**Power**

With power I will break the

**Cycle**

Carving out my own

**Freedom**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, ah finally another fresh story and my first try in the Warcraft universe. Have been gone for a while but certain... Events. Have brought me back to writing. Do you think dragons are cool? I do, they need a bit of love Blizzard didn't give them so guess I will. So without further ado: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The universe and most characters are property of Blizzard Entertainment, I do however own my own characters and plotline (well as far as that is possible lol, just ask if you want something). Also this is a fanfiction so I will break a lot of canon.**

**Warning: Contains references to/scenes of: torture, rape, murder, mutilation, violence, swearing, gore, angst and other dark themes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Slow breaths, no. _Pained breaths._ Dust drifts upwards in slow motion. A small hand reaches out and brushes through the fine material, the dust doesn't scatter. The fine specks evaporate in the eerie light. White eyes open in wonder, clench slightly again and clear up uncovering a fine white line tracing the white irises. The second hand joins its other half as both extent outward, a slight spectral grey line tracing the outlines. The pressure inside the girl's head weakens slightly but she still feels nauseous. Her muscles ache from the pain slowly seeping through every fiber of her being. Spreading like it has been for thousands of years. She is too weak to fight off the corruption, mentally exhausted and physically sick she can't keep up the constant strain on her being. It is time to give up. The corruption has won.

Slowly the girl uses her arms to help herself out of the dust from her knees. She has crawled to get to this place. The pain forcing her forward through a swirling darkness. The fabric of reality around her until she reached this... _Place. _The rush of chaos around her suddenly changing into this quiet, almost peaceful realm in the middle of all the darkness.

She stretches her back and legs. Finally she can stand again on her own. Finally she has gained the small shimmer of strength just _barely _enough to let her stand at her own accord. She moves her hand through strands of long golden-blonde hair framing her face. Her head moves up. Her eyes taking in the surroundings. _What is this place? _A long path, the cracked and smoothed out tiles worn by the heavy use throughout the ages stretches out in front of her. Everything is filtered in a soft grey hue. The sky above her is an endless darkness. Small grey specks in clusters dot the dark beyond but they are very different from the ones she is used to. _Not that I have ever seen the night sky with my very own eyes. _

A single step forward. The pain in her body weakens slightly in that one single motion. Another step. Another sliver of the pain evaporates. She makes a small leap. Her heart skips a beat with joy as the pain starts subsiding. With every step the fire inside her body dies down. "Finally after thousands of years I feel _me_ again." The girl whispers to the worn path in front of her.

She looks around at the realm in front of her. outside the path a wide, empty plain opens up before suddenly dropping off into nothingness at the horizon. Looking back she sees she is at the start of the path. Behind her there is nothing. Only darkness.

Taking a breath she walks down the path. Her body relaxing, her heart pumping slower and slower. A soft warmth blankets her skin. Every step seems to advance her quickly along the path. The edge behind her has disappeared minutes ago. As she looks up an outline of a huge metal chain anchored to the ground dawns in front of her. Following the chain with her eyes she spots a floating island of some sorts. On the island there is a silhouette of a tall tower rising up. _Somewhat like a spire. _The girl thinks.

As the girl walks on she finds out she is not alone. Soft outlines of figures start materializing around her. All following the same path as she does. She looks in wonder as she moves on and the outlines start becoming more and more solid. Most of the outlines around her she has never seen before. _Maybe they think the same of me. _She chuckles. Drawing her eyes from the figures she looks further up the path. A huge gate starts dawning on the horizon. Its dark twisted metal doors opened for the figures that slowly shuffle across the threshold before vanishing in the darkness beyond. A single figure stands to the side. A dark cloak hiding its figure, the hood covering its face in shadows. The figure holds a simple, menacing scythe in one hand. As the girl looks at it she imagines she sees its head tilt slightly to the side. _My mind is playing tricks on me isn't it?_

Nearing the gate she loses sight of the figure as it becomes more crowded around her. A slight sense of panic breaks through the all-round numb feeling inside her head, her heart beats even slower than before. The figures around her are solid and more importantly _far taller_ than her.

She dodges a dark figure as it almost steps on top of her, and another one, and another one, she pivots around. Panic rising even stronger than before as cold sweat breaks out along her skin. Claustrophobia Growing stronger and stronger inside of her as the open sky above her shrinks, more figures draw closer. A small tear leaks from eye as she tries to push the figures away from her. They don't react at all and almost trample her.

"Get away from me!" She screams in panic. The fear inside her at a boiling point. A hand touches her shoulder. She shrieks, closing her eyes.

And...

And...

Gone.

The claustrophobic feeling ebbs away slowly as she clutches her eyes close. Her thumping heart slows down to a mere flutter. A ghost of what it once was. The cold hand still holds her shoulder. The girl opens her eyes slowly and blinks. _They are gone, all of them. _

"Not all of them." A cold male voice speaks up next to her. She manages to contain a shriek as a shudder goes down her spine. In a single motion she ducks and pivots away from the hand.

In front of her is the figure she saw next to the gate, scythe in hand. He towers above her making her feel tiny. The shadow still hides his face from sight.

Around them the figures have vanished. The open gate looms up behind the figure. Empty.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" The man speaks up, slightly cocking his head to the side.

The girl's heart skips a beat at being approached by this stranger. She eyes the man in surprise. Her fear dissipating slowly as it seems he doesn't have any ill will towards her. She just feels the man doesn't pose a threat.

"What is this?" She responds to the man's question. "Do I know you?"

"I know the ones that walk this path. And yes in a certain way you know who I am."

The young girl thinks. But she finds nothing in the far reaches of her mind about this stranger. "Where are we?" She asks instead.

"A place you shouldn't be in. It is not your time yet." The man's cold voice responds. His figure radiates authority in a certain way. It is not his clothing or posture it is just... His being.

"I can make that choice for myself." Defiance laces the young girl's voice.

"I know you can young one. And I won't make that choice for you." A short silence hang between the two before the stranger continues. "You feel troubled. What is causing this pain?"

The girl sighs and after a deliberate moment decides there is nothing else to loose so she spills. "These- _Monsters_ grow inside me. They corrupt my cradle and draw deeper into my flesh with every day... I simply can't take it anymore you know... And neither can the life that flourishes on my shell. We are _Dying_, facing extinction and there is no hope, nothing we can do..." She sits down on the cobbles of the path and clutches her legs as she looks down.

"And how does walking this path help you with this pain?" The stranger asks. He slowly lowers to a crouch. The scythe in his hand evaporates into dust.

"I can feel the pain subsiding here. If I walk this path... I hope to be free again. To be myself for the first time in eons."

"And is this _really _what you want?"

The young girl takes a deep breath. This isn't what she wants and the man knows this. "No it is not. I feel for those creatures on my shell. I feel their pain as well, a pain they don't deserve. They deserve better."

"Do you know what consequences this choice would have?" The stranger asks.

The girl's face hardens. "I do. If I die my shell will wither even faster and life will suffer and die out slowly. They will walk this path as well..."

"You are wrong." This draws up the girl's face in surprise. "There won't be a place for them here. This small link in the chain will have to be... Purged. Eradicated. And the remaining hole mended."

Fear tugs at the girl's heart. She knows the choice in front of her will have huge consequences but _this_... Well as far as you can call it a _choice_ she thinks bitterly. She clutches her hands into fists. Anger boiling up.

"In the end every action or in-action you take is a choice. Weight it and decide." The man speaks, reading her mind.

"SHUT UP!" The girl shouts at the stranger in anger, jumping up to her feet. "You are talking about wiping _millions _like it is-"

"I am prepared to kill millions to save trillions." The stranger seems to look past her as he speaks. "I have had to make difficult choices as well as any once upon a time."

She deflates slightly. "What will happen if I go back? Will I continue suffering without hope?"

"As we speak a plan is ready to hatch. If you decide to return."

The girl takes a deep breath. "What will be the price of this plan of yours? Everything always has a price..."

The man chuckles. ''Yes there is a price to pay. But you know what it is. You know what I mean. You have paid it before and you can pay it again.''

A moment of silence.

The girl has made her decision.

She walks back along the path alone. The burning along her body increasing again. Pain lacing every fiber of her being. Blood pounds in her head. The pressure increases threatening to break her. But she can see her home. She can see her cradle. And there is only one thing she can do as her heartbeat grows stronger again.

Hope for a better future.

As she almost breaks through the veil she can hear the man's voice in the back of her mind.

"Good luck"

"Azeroth"

* * *

A sweltering heat presses down on the cloaked woman walking through a dark cavern. She doesn't seem perturbed at all, keeping her hood down as she rounds another corner. She is greeted by the sound of bubbling lava. The large open room in front of her is lit by small round pools of the molten rock. In the orange light dark violet surfaces flicker. Eggs, lots of them line the edge of the small lava pools. A winding path traverses the egg filled cavern for the caretakers of the Black Dragonflight's future.

She walks along the path. Her boots echoing on the smooth worn volcanic rock. She feels around. Her hand outstretched. For her the eggs are a sea of white and grey orbs. Some are darker than most and vice versa. The woman snorts, she shouldn't take so much time. It doesn't matter wich one she takes. She crouches down at the far end of the cavern and moves her gauntleted hand along the spiked surface of a particular egg. "This one will do."

She hovers her outstretched hand above the egg's surface. A dark swirling portal like structure forms between her hand and the egg. Without hesitation the woman rams her armored hand through the portal, with a jank she rips out a milky white orb with a dark mist shimmering in the surface. She holds it up on her metal claw-like fingers. The effects of her taking the orb have an immediate effect on the egg in front of her. Its colour quickly drains away, turning into a sickly white.

With the index finger of her other hand she traces circles on the orb, making a screeching sound like metal on glass. The dark mist sticks to the finger and wraps around it. Leaving a clean white orb. The woman looks at the mist from under her hood. Corruption tends to look the same wherever she goes.

The mist forms a small dark orb, the size of a marble, hovering in the woman's hand. Without a second glance she crushes the black orb.

Now for more important matters. A tiny dark cone with a sharp end forms in her hand. Slowly she places the sharp end of the cone on the white orb. With her thump she pushes the cone into the orb making it shimmer for a second before it returns to its milky white colour.

Now for the egg... Just as she is about to create the small portal again she feels a spike of energy at the mouth of the cavern. In a single motion she jumps back just as a fireball slams into the egg and the place where she stood, turning the egg to ashes. Flames rear up. The white orb shimmers and the energy inside tries to break out of its enclosure. _Oh no you don't. _Red lightning streams from the woman's fingers. A cage of lightning forms around the orb forcing the energy back into its original shape.

She turns her head towards the entrance where a woman stands. Long dark hair frames her pale face. Two violet eyes narrow while a sneer covers her lips. She holds a staff with an obsidian star topping the end her other hand is held open as another fireball forms. "You have no idea what you are meddling with, don't you mortal?"

The cloaked woman looks from the woman at the entrance, to the fireball, to the sea of orbs visible to her. _Just a bit of time. _"Actually I do. Onyxia. Current mistress of the Black Dragonflight's forces in Dustwallow."

Onyxia narrows her eyes even more. "So you do know who I am. Interesting. However I doubt that you expected me here to greet you."

Keep talking woman.

"I actually do." As the woman says that the orb in her hand starts flickering softly. _Just a little more. _"I have a question for you Onyxia. Do you believe in destiny?"

Onyxia snorts before baring her teeth in a cruel smirk. "destiny is a stupid mortal design created to hide their failures."

Now it's the woman's time to smirk. In the light of the lava Onyxia manages to catch a glimpse of the woman's red lips. The orb inside the cage shimmers one last time before it turns solid white again. Just a slightly _different _white.

"Maybe it is. But in the end even a single believe can make a difference." The woman grabs the orb roughly in her hand. With the sound of breaking glass it shatters into tiny pieces that evaporate into thin air.

"What did you just do?!" Onyxia shouts, venom lacing her words.

"Oh, that? Just stalling for time."

Onyxia snarls and hurls the fireball at the cloaked woman. She simply waves her hand. The fireball disintegrates into nothingness. Onyxia blinks her eyes in disbelief. Suddenly the woman is gone as well leaving a stunned broodmother behind.

* * *

The sound and smell of the sea assaults the high elf sitting on the railing of the large Quel'Dorei ship travelling off the coast of Silvermoon. Her uncommon long dark hair waves in the breeze. Cold violet eyes gaze out at the towers and spires of the high elven capital. So this is where she will stay for the next few decades. She has seen far worse from mortals. She would almost be impressed. _Almost._

Known as Alysa Darkmoon to the high elves. Cindaria smoothens the skirt of her grey dress as another elf walks up to her, her boots echo on the wooden deck. This elf has comparable features as Alysa and wears a formal plain dress. She has a sneer on her lips as she approaches Alysa.

She looks around for trouble before leaning in. "_Broodmother, why would they have this formal ceremony for your arrival? For them you are a mere rural noble."_

Cindaria looks at the slightly uncomfortable elf in front of her before softly responding. ''Sarnia, this is why you are here. To learn about political powerplay. The mortals will merely try to impress us with their power. For them I am simply an untapped new source of influence, a possible new tool.''

''But what if they grow suspicious? Why would it be convincing for some lowly noble from the south to suddenly apply for a place in the king's council?''

''It will be alright Sarnia, this has been in the works for _years_ now. And if we fail we always have our contingency plan.'' Cinderia taps the simple dark-metal staff topped with an amethyst crystal at her side before speaking up again, this time in normal volume for anyone to hear. ''Is that clear Sansa Duskfeather?''

''Yes Lady Darkmoon, Crystal.'' Sarnia drones up with a neutral face before marching off to her cabin to prepare for the arrival.

Four amused elven guards sitting in a circle on the deck playing dice look up at Sarnia with smirks on their faces. Sarnia gives them a wicked glare forcing the four younger drakes to quickly look down at their game.

Cindaria smirks slightly. There is potential in her. Sarnia is quite experienced as a wyrm at over 1300 years old but she still lacks training in handling delicate mortal affairs and like most black dragons she misses some much needed tact.

Cindaria has been working with Sarnia for a few centuries now but tact is still difficult for her. She needs to admit she started a bit late with training her, that is why she has the four younger drakes with her to start off young with drilling some subtlety into them. After all a good agent of the Black Dragonflight has to know every trick available to them to gain and maintain power.

As they near the dock shapes of richly clothed elfs and guards in polished armor ready themselves. For the elves they are still a blur of figures but for a dragon they are as clearly visible as if they were next to her. Cindaria can see the vain elven woman straighten their flawless dresses and the males taking on an as haughty posture as physically possible. In their midst stands a male who clearly has the authority there. Cindaria recognizes him easily as the crown prince of Quel'Thalas. Kael'thas Sunstrider.

Just before they are clearly visible for the elves on the docks Cindaria stands up from her perch and without taking her eyes from the gathering crowd gives two quick taps with her boot. In an instance a flurry of armored boots sounds behind her as her personal guard gets in position.

Taking a last glance back she nods at Sarnia who responds in kind. Fingers clasped together delicately and ready to perform a show. She moves her eyes further along her guards. They are ready as well.

After they dock the deckhands scurry to lower the gangplank. Alysa strides down it keeping a neutral face and a rigid posture. As she reaches the prince of Quel'Thalas she performs a strict bow, not a millimeter further than should be. "It is good to see you my prince."

"Stand." Alysa stands back up. "It is good to see you as well Lady Darkmoon. I hope you have had a pleasant journey?"

"Very much so my prince. The winds have been with us since leaving the Amani border."

Kael'thas looks over the small entourage with a small frown. "Are there any other of your servants aboard Lady Darkmoon? You seem to have very few for a decent household."

A pair of nobles snicker inaudible for a mortal at the prince's remark.

"I have more than enough my prince. Miss Duskfeather alone could handily replace all the handmaidens in the court. There are reasons some nobles are at the border and some not. Unlike some we know how to carry our weight." She arches an eyebrow at the taken aback nobles who were snickering a mere minute ago.

A woman to the side however makes a small sound as she tries to stifle a laugh. Kael'thas gives her a small smirk which she pointedly ignores as her laugh dies down quickly under the male's gaze. This woman wears an elaborate ranger's uniform. Alysa recognizes the woman, Sylvanas Windrunner. Ranger General of Quel'Thalas.

"Lady Windrunner. Would you like to walk along with us to get Lady Darkmoon settled?" Sylvanas bites a corner of her lip, clearly not wanting to be anywhere close to the man but like any good underling she obeys.

_Interesting_. Alysa stores that information away for later as the small procession makes its way to Sunstrider Spire.

"So what brings a southern noble all the way to Silvermoon to take up a spot along the king's council? I mean don't get me wrong you have a right to this seat Lady Darkmoon but it is simply _rare_ for a southern noble to claim it." Kael'thas asks the dark haired elven woman.

Alysa gives the boy a customary smile. "Like all southern nobles my Lord. Troll and border matters."

Now it is Sylvanas's time to react. "Trolls? We have had them under control for decades now, I don't see any problem?"

"Control is a fragile thing with the trolls General. We should be more vigilant. But that is besides the point I will talk about such matters in the council in front of the king, lets get things settled first."

"Naturally Lady Darkmoon." Sylvanas responds.

They enter the gate of the gardens surrounding the spire. Like always in Quel'Thalas the flowers are in full bloom and fruits dangle from the trees ready to be plucked by one of the many caretakers bustling around. It doesn't beat her own lair on the Three Sisters, it is far too flowery and cold for that but for mortal work it is... Acceptable.

"Would you like a little tour around the gardens? Lady Windrunner always enjoys those." Kael'thas asks with a smile outstretching an arm invitingly towards a path that branches off from the main path and circles the spire.

"_Without you..." _Sylvanas mutters under her breath barely audible for Cindaria.

She almost smirks at the young prince in front of her. He should play with his general at another moment in time. "Thank you for your offer my prince but I am tired from my journey and I would like to settle in as fast as possible."

He gives a nod with a slightly sad rim to his smile but he continues on.

Like the gardens outside the palace is breathtaking and filled to the brim with beautiful luscious furniture and more art than should be considered legal. Alysa hates the airy blue colourscheme already. They move up a spiraling staircase and walk over to a corner of the spire where a little side tower sticks out. Two of her guards immediately take posts at the door leading into a small open air walkway which gives a view over the city, including the docks.

The walkway ends with another door leading into a cozy study with a work-desk on a slight elevation at the furthest reach from the door a staircase along the left wall leading up into an attic with the bedroom and bathroom. A large fireplace dominates the right side of the room. A small fire burns in the fireplace much to Alysa's dislike. To the surprise of Kael'thas and Sylvanas she manipulates the fire into a roaring blaze. "Ah, much better." She purrs as a wall of warmth slams into them.

"You are pleased by your housing so far?" Kael'thas asks. "Except for the fire. I shall send servants to supply you with more wood."

Lady Darkmoon waves her hand dismissively. "It will do. My guards will take care of my needs." Alysa turns away from the fire and gives a tap with her boot. Her two remaining guards immediately leave the room.

"In that case I will leave you to it. My father will host an assembly in the evening. You are free to join us and the other nobles for dinner before that."

"Thank you my prince. I will be there." Alysa responds giving a curtsy. As she stands back up she draws the attention of Sylvanas with her eyes, Alysa gives a reassuring smile to the young Ranger-General before nodding towards the prince who has already opened the door to leave and faces them with his back.

Sylvanas's eyes open slightly in surprise but she quickly goes full soldier mode as she follows the prince out of the room.

As the door closes Sarnia, who has kept quiet and has been shadowing the group like Cindaria's guards, snorts. A sneer on her face like always. "I hate those formalities, just say our room is somewhere far away from the important places and leave us alone."

Cindaria sighs. "Sarnia, as a good host the mortal has to do this. It is normal in elven culture, you should know that. Play along, we have to hold out for a bit." The older dragon takes a seat behind the heavy desk and offers a seat to Sarnia in one of the chairs facing her. Sarnia promptly takes her place knowing the broodmother won't take no for an answer. "I want you to place the anchorstone upstairs, link it to my cave on Quel'Danas as planned. After that I want the complete layout of this place. Every nook and cranny."

"Yes broodmother." Sarnia responds standing up again and going upstairs to place the magical beacon in a hidden crevice.

Cindaria sits back, having time to reflect. She is in position. Now it is time to play the mortals. She shouldn't forget why she is here. But what does it even matter anymore? After all her mate is gone. Her brood probably died with him in Outland and the elves are getting far too close to Three Sisters in the Tranquillen mountains. _Nyxondra and Nalice still have their broods there._ A voice says in her head. Cindaria sighs.

Everything for the flight.

* * *

"We should also deal with the black dragons around Tranquillen!" A man shouts through the cavernous, heavily decorated council chambers at the center of Sunfury Spire.

"Yes and leave our back open to the trolls from Zul'Aman? Have you lost your mind!" Another noble shouts back drawing a lot of divided murmuring in the crowd of nobles sitting in a half moon.

King Anasterian Sunstrider sits on his throne as he looks thoughtful from one man to the other but he doesn't intervene.

Lady Darkmoon observes the endless bickering and has trouble repressing a sigh. She isn't pleased that there are still nobles trying to push the elven attention towards her home but at least the majority has been on her side of the conflict. Or well has shared her opinion since no one actually takes a liking to her as a 'person'. Not that she actually cares. Another few shouts later she decides to intervene and be done for the day.

Alysa Darkmoon stands up and clears her throat, immediately silencing the whole room. She takes a look around the pathetic high elfs surrounding her before turning her attention to the king. "My king." She gives a slight bow. "This matter is quite clear to me. We should focus on the greater threat. That threat is the increasing troll incursions into our territory and not a few neutral dragons sitting on top of a 'possible'." She emphasis that last word before continuing. "Treasure in minerals and gold."

A slight murmur breaks out between the nobles but is quickly shut down by the old king raising his hand. "Thank you for your insight Lady Darkmoon. For the time being I agree with your evaluation. The reports have been troubling lately and we will have to deal with the situation but for now. It is time to close this session."

Lady Darkmoon bows in gratitude before taking her leave, traversing her way through the many corridors of the spire towards her own chambers. She has a quiet walk as everyone she comes across falls silent or scurries away. Giving Cindaria time and peace for thought.

This is how the year has been as Cindaria cemented her place in the court of the king. The powerful and cold presence of Alysa Darkmoon made most nobles despise and fear her and as a strong politician she has turned the elven attention away from exploring the Tranquillen mountains and made them focus instead on the Amani to the south who have grown more restless since the recent growing unrest in Lordaeron.

She gives two of her guards a nod as she enters her chambers. Inside she is greeted by Sarnia standing to the side with her arms crossed and a sneer on her face as one of the chairs in front of her desk is occupied by none other than Sylvanas Windrunner.

The Ranger-General takes an interesting place in court politics. Sylvanas hates to be a political tool but as Ranger-General she is a key asset in most of the nobles' plans. After all who spreads his or her influence over the army gains a strong powerbase. Cindaria has gained her place in the court as a leading advisor on border matters which places her in strong cooperation with the young Ranger-General.

Alysa Darkmoon moves to sit behind her desk ignoring the woman's penetrating blue eyes. She knows Sylvanas is not someone for smalltalk and she skips over that part with pleasure. She finally sits down on her chair and starts reading over a few papers that have been laid out for her as Sylvanas looks stoically at the older elf reading over her plans for countering recent troll raids in the southeast. She is not impressed.

"So this is all. You are just going to play hide and seek while the trolls ravage the southern border killing our people?" Alysa speaks up, still reading over the notes in her hand.

Sylvanas's lip quivers slightly in anger. "I do not have a choice Lady Darkmoon. We can delay and whittle down the trolls from Zul'Aman who severely outnumber us and in the meantime deal with the recent developments at the Thallassian Pass."

"What recent developments Lady Windrunner? Is there any good reason to reinforce the pass. It was just a few murders?"

"Yes targeted murders conducted by humans! Now we know exactly who they killed. A secluded mage. Two rangers. A quartermaster. All were part of our defenses at the pass. I don't want any of the humans from Lordaeron getting ideas.

"Were the culprits recognized?"

"No, we only know they are human. We do not know how they got there we know only how they work.

"And how do they work?" Alysa slides the notes back over the desk.

"They target specific individuals. One of the rangers was with a woman when it happened. A black clothed human male and human female attacked him, completely ignoring the woman. He beheaded the ranger with a longsword after, as the women described it, 'skillfully disarming him.' All victims were beheaded."

"What happened to the woman?"

"Shot with a blunt arrow from a dark-metal bow by the female human just after the male beheaded _my_ ranger." Sylvanas' voice rose slightly in anger, her eyes hardening at Lady Darkmoon.

Lady Darkmoon raises an eyebrow at that. "A dark-metal bow? I am no expert on bows but I have never heard of anyone using such a style for a weapon like that."

"And that is another reason why I am worried." Sylvanas sighs as she deflates. "There is no one I know that uses such a bow which could mean we're dealing with an unknown group or faction."

Alysa sits back pondering, she doesn't like where this is going. If the elves have to divide their forces her chances to get them and the trolls in a bloody stalemate will decrease considerably. This will need to be addressed. As she sits back she can see the normally calm general struggle to keep her cool. Alysa Darkmoon knows the Ranger-General hated to cooperate with her at first, most people do but she managed to convince the king to appoint her as advisor on border matters which forces them to cooperate. In the end they have created somewhat of a working relationship. Only in a certain aspect they have become quite a bit closer.

"How has the prince been towards you lately?" Alysa breaks the silence, leaning in slightly and focusing her gaze on the young elf.

Sylvanas sighs heavily. "We were talking about something _far_ more important and you decide to bring this up now?"

Alysa gives a slight smirk, somewhere the vain elf in front of her has her charm, even if it is only because she is the only one speaking her mind around this place. Quite refreshing in comparison to the mostly reserved and viper-tongued elves around her.

When the Ranger-General notices Lady Darkmoon is not going to respond she speaks up slowly looking away. "He has been manageable. A simple brush here and there when I can't outmaneuver him but nothing too drastic."

This pleases Alysa. The advances of the young prince keep the young Ranger-General connected to her in more ways than just work since Alysa gave that first knowing look, it shapes an emotional connection, giving more options to exploit Sylvanas and thus the army for her own gains. Well, that is the practical side of the matter. The mother inside of Alysa also gives off a slight feeling of protectiveness. Her motherly urges have been heavily repressed after the loss of her brood but sometimes an echo of that feeling breaks through the wall she has erected. Black dragons are not known for their very protective nature when dealing with kin but Cindaria has been an exception, protecting her young fiercely in a generally very unforgiving society.

"And that is a very good Sylvanas." Alysa leans forward extending her left hand, putting it on top of the younger elf's hand in a comforting gesture. "Never give him an opening, don't give him the idea that he stands a chance."

Sylvanas looks down thoughtfully at the beautiful obsidian ring adorning Alysa's wedding finger. "You tell me from experience?" She murmurs, still inspecting the many facetted ring with draconic runes carved into them.

"That I do." Alysa responds with a slightly sad smile as she looks at the ring as well. It is a half-truth. She has experience containing the vicious nature of the Black Dragonflight's society but when it comes to relations she has had a very good connection. "Once upon a time. That is a story for another day however." Alysa retracts her hand breaking Sylvanas out of her thoughts. "We will work on those matters later, there was still more on the agenda?"

The Ranger-General sits back, her eyes turning serious again. "Another southern noble like yourself has ventured north to apply for a spot on the king's council. He will be here shortly. Escorted by a few of my own rangers."

Lady Darkmoon raises an eyebrow. She hasn't heard anything about another noble applying for the council which is strange as she, or at least Sarnia should have picked something up by now. Especially on a matter with such importance. "Well in that case I suggest we shouldn't keep him waiting. I will join you shortly Lady Windrunner. I have to instruct my handmaiden first."

"Then I will wait for you on the walkway." Sylvanas gives a respectful nod before standing up and walking out of the room. Closing the door behind her.

Cindaria doesn't take her eyes of the closed door as she speaks up in draconic. "Modify the intelligence, give them _slightly_ changed locations and numbers. We have to balance out these recent developments.

"I will get to it immediately broodmother." Sarnia responds to Cindaria's command before the sound of heeled boots on the wooden floor fills the older dragon's ears.

* * *

Alysa and Sylvanas, shadowed by four of the general's rangers, are met by a flurry of activity as the other nobles and guards prepare for the new noble's arrival. The plaza in front of Sunfury Spire is still a mess as horns announcing the arrival sound in the distance.

This seems to rile everyone up, getting them ready in the span of a few minutes. Together the two women take a spot to the side of the whole ordeal just before a contingency of mounted rangers enters the plaza.

In the midst of the green uniforms sticks out a tall dark haired elven man in grey riding clothes. His intelligent grey eyes look over the nobles assembled in front of him. They find Alysa's amethyst ones for a split second before he looks back to the prince standing in the middle. He dismounts, leaving the horse with the rangers before approaching the prince and bowing.

"Stand Lord Ravenback. Welcome to Silvermoon." Kael'thas shakes the hand of the newly arrived Lord before proclaiming to the other nobles assembled. "Meet Lord Valen Ravenback. He will be a valuable new addition to the council with the rising threats in the south."

Alysa tenses slightly. her eyes stoically staring at the unknown elf in front of her. This was not expected.

The man clears his throat before speaking up in a strong voice. "There are more enemies amassing at our borders every day, the time to act is now, we will deal with these threats accordingly and quickly!"

A cheer goes up in the crowd.

This could be a very unfortunate development.

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 1!** **Let me know what you think, always curious about the way my writing and characters are received. Next to that I always love a review or two or a simple chat if anyone is curious.**

**But that is besides the point. I hope you enjoyed and expect next chapter in the following week!**

**Illiteracy out.**


End file.
